Trailer Template
(trailer audio) The logos of DECA The Hague and NINE100 Studios flash by on a black screen. The screen opens with the camera flying over a metallic surface, slowly travelling upwards and zooming out to reveal the chassis of an exoskeleton. On screen appears the text: "'Faster-paced than ever before'". The text fades out and continuous towards the visor of a character, who taps it, causing the visor to activate and displays bright colors. '' ''It swaps the first-person view of the character, standing in some sort of armory showing a menu HUD of the character's loadout, which is classified as '''Rogue'. He selects the primary weapon slot, named N4V1, and opens the Forgery. He hovers over the options, showing visual changes to the weapon, before selecting the N4V OMA '''kit, which references the forges '''Regenerator '''and '''One Man Army. The menu closes and the person walks over to a 3D printer on the side, which rolls out the weapon he selected. '' The camera cuts to a different position, showing the character and revealing 4 other persons gearing up behind him. On screen appears the text: "'Tactical squad-based gameplay refined ". The text fades out and the camera moves over to the back of the squad, showing them walking towards screened-off wall-window. The screen slowly rises, revealing a bloodsports arena with a thunderous crowd. As the character snaps his neck once while a voice-over counts the down, the wall is pulled down and the squad runs towards the opening, jumping into the arena.'' ''It cuts into first-person gameplay. The character looks down to the ground few meters beneath him, but a boost pushes him and softens his landing. As he lands, he slings out his weapon and runs forward. He jumps up against a billboard, wall-running down the path and engages enemies that enter his sight. The camera cuts to third-person view, showing him jumping down into a knee slide. The footage goes slow motion and text is stylized on the body: '''Perks - Propulsion / Overclock / Surge '''and '''Keyframe - Fervor of Battle: Increased damage the longer in active combat".'' The footage cuts back to first-person view, showing the character switching to the '''DF2' sidearm, a double-barrel pistol. An enemy in front of him shoots at him, but the character, who is knee sliding forward, suddenly dashes the the side, evading large amount of bullets, and retaliates by hair triggering the DF2 at the enemy while hipfiring. As the enemy is mowed down, another enemy comes from a wall-run jump in front of him, but the character aims down sights and one-shot kills him, after which he releases the magazine and reloads the weapon. '' It cuts to third-person view of a character throwing a flashbang. On screen appears the text: "'Customization to suit your playstyle'". It lands near another guy, who has his back to the character who threw the flashbang, and he is stunned by the blast. The guy runs up to him, makes a pistol sign with his finger aiming at the guy's head and then fires a pistol from the hip, executing the guy. The camera zooms in on the executor, who then is hit by a few shots and falls down. The source is revealed, who reloads his weapon as the stylized text appears over him: "'Echo of the Fallen: Increased dexterity when a teammate has died nearby'". '' ''The view cuts to first-person of the guy reloading the weapon, with stylized text appearing over it: "'RIP3R Thunderlord caption Decree - Third consecutive hits procs effects / Maelstrom - Decree round conducts to surrounding target'". The character sprints into an firefight and shoots a enemy 3 times, causing him and 2 surrounding enemies to collapse dead. The guy goes into a slide and reloads quickly, before being shot a few times from the side. A green hue appears on the character's screen, restoring his health and allowing the person to outduel the assailant. The screen cuts to a new first-person view where a guy is following a teammate. The teammate is suddenly sniped and a few more enemies appear. The first-person view targets his dead teammate and channels briefly, before flashing to that viewpoint, seeing his old body engage with the enemies. After the old body manages to take down an enemy, it is killed in turn and the viewpoint suddenly jumps up and draws a knife, stabbing an enemy in the back. The screen changes to a third-person view of the assassination and on screen appears the text: "'New and deadly abilities in your arsenal'". '' ''The view now rapidly cuts through snippets of scenes, including a third-person character being accompanied by a flying drone which acts as a trophy system, a character firing a rocket-launcher at a cluster of enemies in first-person, a close-up of a hooded guy spanning a bow and arrow, a character activating a soundwave around him in third-person, stunning enemies, a first-person scene where a character fires a pistol rapidly chaining headshots together, a third-person character that fluently slides into cover, hiding from an explosion and lastly a character in third-person that spins around a sword and then holds it in front of him, catching bullets in mid-air in a force field. The screen cuts to black with an orange hue and the text: "'A First-Person Shooter Redefined'" appears. It cuts out again and the logo for Warzone: Iron Wolf III is shown. Beneath it appears the logos of DECA The Hague and NINE100 Studios and the text: Official Multiplayer Preview - SoonTM